


Broken

by ohmytheon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Paladins, Princess Riza, Self-Doubt, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: (Voltron AU) Roy has his doubts about being the Black Paladin, but Princess Riza of Altea has faith in him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more of this and actually theorized who would be the rest of Team Voltron. I'm trying not to write more of this, as I'm sure no one is really interested in this AU except for me. The struggle is absurd.

“The Black Lion is yours, Mustang,” the princess told him, “but it will be the most difficult to earn. Its trust is not so easily gained and its power can be even harder to unlock, but” – and here, she favored him with a smile that would’ve sent him traveling through multiple galaxies without the pressing need to end an inter-galactic war, if only to see it again – “I have complete faith in you.”

Roy sighed as he turned away from Princess Riza and looked back out the window of the castle turned spaceship. Stars glittered against the black sky. The stars had amazed him even after months spent in space on an alien planet for a scientific study, but after a painful year in the hands of a cruel captor, unable to see little more outside of his cell and battle arena, simple as they were, the stars were magnificent. Almost, he thought, as magnificent as the idea of him being the leader of Voltron, a war machine strategically built by other ships. Almost as magnificent as a princess who had been in cryogenic sleep for nearly a thousand years and was the last of her kind.

“I don’t understand how it could be me,” Roy admitted. He glanced down at his right hand – no, it wasn’t his hand anymore, it was an alien metal replacement created by the Galra who had tortured him and used him for their entertainment and later on their experiments. “I’m…still broken.”

Riza put her hand on his shoulder, forcing to look back to her. There was a gentle yet firm expression on her face, an expression that was too old for her despite the fact that she was technically near a thousand years older than him, but one that she had to wear as the leader of this war and the last royal Altean. In a way, she was no longer a princess of a dead planet and civilization, but a queen of this eternal fight.

“Roy, you must believe in yourself,” she said, his heart stuttering under her suit armor at her uncommon use of his first name. “In you lies the heart of a true leader, but also the soul of a survivor, and the Black Lion will see that. You _are_ the Black Paladin. It will see your strength, your integrity, your desire to do good and fight even through your pain.” Riza looked him dead in the eyes. “It will come to see you as I do.”

Swallowing down his fears and thoughts, Roy bowed his head. “Yes, Princess.”

Almost regretfully, Riza pulled her hand away from him. He hadn’t known her for long, only throughout their trials to find the other Lion ships that made up Voltron, but a part of him felt as if had known her forever, as if she had been with him in spirit while he was beaten and broken by the Galra. She knew what it was like to suffer at their hands. The others… He feared they would find out the hard way, no matter how hard he tried to protect them.


End file.
